Forrest Doe
)]] Name: Forrest Doe Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Batman, Sport activities, Politics Appearance: The 6'2" tall Forrest weighs 177 pounds and appears to be thin and muscular. He has long blonde, curly hair he hides underneath his blue toque. His eyes are dark blue, slightly almond-shaped, and work with his rectangular-shaped face. On his chin he has a tiny scar, he got as an injury while playing Basketball. He also wears his retainer on his teeth. He has thin, wide lips and his brown eyebrows are thick and straight. He is slightly tanned, because he has often been in the sun while doing sports. Forrest usually wears a red college jacket over his white T-shirt and a grey baggy jeans and his black chucks. He also wears a dark-blue sweatband on his right wrist. Biography: In 2003 Forrest Doe was born in the state of Kansas to Roland, a fitness trainer, and Rebecca Doe, an elementary school teacher. Since he was a young child they taught him about health and tried to educate him fitness and sport. Forrest had a three years older brother, called Abraham or Abe. In their childhood both of them were home together and spent much time together. And even though they had some arguments, they had an overall friendly relationship. Their Grandmother Marta also lived with them together in their house when her husband Josh died due to a stroke. The Does didn't want to send Marta to an old people's home or let her live all by herself, as they feared she'd be very lonely. Since Marta was living with them, Rebecca and Roland cared for her, while Forrest and Abraham didn't spent much of their times with Marta, unless their parents ordered them to do so, because they preferred spending time with people the same age as theirs and were bored by her, because she did nothing new or interesting. The Does were a Christian middle class family and raised them that way. Therefore Forrest visited the Church every Sunday and at home they also sung songs together, after Rebecca learned how to play the piano. While Abraham also learned how to play the piano and Forrest took some lessons from his mother, he quit, because music didn't interested him that much. Forrest thought the visits to the Church were a waste of time, as nothing new was preached there after visiting it every Sunday for years. But still he visited the Church with his family every Sunday, because he was used to do that. His opinion on Christianity changed during school, as he began to disbelieve the biblical stories that were preached in Church, when the school taught him about science. Despite that Forrest was still a Christian and used their philosophy. When he was younger he saw his father carrying an old box to the trash. After he asked him what he was throwing away, the father opened the box. In the box there were Batman comics and Batman films. He asked who the masked man was, then his father explained to him that that person was a superhero. When Forrest asked him if he could read the comics, the father gave Forrest the box instead of throwing it away. Forrest then became fascinated by Batman, not only just because he was heroic, also because the stories were really thrilling. That lead to Forrest reading and collecting Batman comics and other media in his free time, even though Batman wasn't that popular. When he was thirteen he ate a steak in a restaurant, after that event he had a foodborne illness which was that painful for him that he thought that he'd die. Since then he had sworn to himself to never eat meat again, so he became a vegetarian. This also lead him to be more careful what to eat, always controlling what was inside the food he ate. The elementary school teacher Rebecca wanted to study in an university in her hometown in Oklahoma, as she remembered it to have a good reputation. As Oklahoma was out of state and it wouldn't be worth it to drive every day to Oklahoma, she suggested to move to her hometown in Oklahoma. For that reason, Roland and Rebecca decided to move to Oklahoma and the Does, including Marta and Abraham moved there. At first Forrest protested, but he had no choice, as he had to move with them. So Forrest joined the Whittree Secondary School at the age of 16. He did not like Whittree as it was a worse school, especially its technology, compared to his previous school. But because he liked the people there and befriended with his friends rather quickly he did not complain and enjoyed being there. He also felt more free when he joined Whittree, as he decided all by himself what clubs to join. In contrast his earlier life was mostly controlled by his parents, which is why he was happy spending less time with his family and home and more with people his age. He had a hard time socializing when he joined Whittree at first, until he joined the clubs and hung out with his friends that shared his interests. The friends he made quickly in Whittree were majorly people from the sport clubs as he joined the Soccer and Baseball clubs, because he was very interested in those sports due to him being someone who preferred team sports over other sports. The reason why he liked them was, because he liked the fact that people help each other to win instead of just one guy winning or losing. Therefore he liked to play soccer, rugby, basketball and baseball. In the Soccer club he was the Winger, because he was not good at scoring goals, but was skilled at stealing balls from opponents. At Baseball however he was not one of the better players, although his stamina and speed helped him to not be just a benchwarmer. On his old school he used to play rugby and basketball, but as Whittree had no rugby club, he rarely touched the rugby ball since he was in Oklahoma. He liked to play Basketball in his freetime with his friends or his father. Since Forrest went to Whittree, joined the clubs and wasn't home that much, Abe and him didn't spend much time together and just barely exchanged words. While they were friendly to each other, Forrest secretly looked down at Abraham, because he saw him as a complete loser. Despite being twenty years old, Abe lived with them and had no solid jobs. And most of the day Abe either watched television or was just listening music in his room. Forrest didn't like his behavior and hated to listen to the arguments between his parents and Abraham. Forrest learned how to speak sign language when his parent sent him in a Disabled home to help out. Roland and Rebecca forced him to go there, because he got into a fistfight with his brother, after Abe accidentally broke a Batman DVD. But as the time in the Disabled home was an enriching experience for him, he was not mad at his parents for sending him there. After Forrest visited the Disabled home he has forgiven Abe for the accident, but he still disrespected Abe a bit. While playing games he tried to avoid injuries for himself, therefore he's holding back. Still he might be offensive to others by accidentally hurting or injuring other players, what he usually did not regret, in case he gained an advantage with that. He was warned by his teammates and trainer that he should avoid doing that, as that was not fair play and he could be kicked out for his carelessness. He tried to play more fair, but these attempts often got overridden by his eagerness to win. He was eager to outmatch other people, as he wanted to shine. That also made him into a person who was easily embarrassed when he did something wrong or stupid and he regretted a lot of things. Another sign of his eagerness is that he tried to participate in various sport competitions in his free-time. He wanted to impress as many people as possible, especially the more important people, like his friends, as he valued friends and cared what they think about him and he didn't want to end up as isolated as Abe. He was doing well in school, being average. His favorite subjects were PE and Physics, as they were the subjects he got the best grades. His smartness was often hindered by his slower thinking, as he had failed some exams, because he couldn't manage to finish them. He however did not enjoy his time in school, as he felt learning and sitting around was wasting time. Except when he read Batman comics, he generally did not enjoy sitting around, which made being in school one of his most hated activities. The other most hated activity was visiting the dentist, where he had to go often, because his teeth weren't naturally straight. At school he was often confronted with discussion about SOTF, which disgusted him. He couldn't stand blood and hated gore, probably because some painful injuries happened to him while playing games of soccer or rugby, so he avoided watching it and other movies and series with much blood and many corpses. The only SOTF scenes he was able to watch were scenes without corpses or blood. But he watched those scenes on the internet as he didn't like sitting in front of the TV in general. When he was watching TV he just either watched the news or sport matches with his friends, alone, or with his father. While Forrest was overly interested in Politics and liked to observed what happened, he didn't involve himself in politics. His family was conservative and Forrest was, too. Furthermore he and his family tried to support Christian institutes. Forrest could not care less about SOTF and the protests against it, as he was the opinion that if you don't like something, you shouldn't watch it. In his free-time he usually jogs, after doing his homework and visiting his clubs. While jogging he enjoys the Nature and has thoughts about various things. Due to his training and jogging he has a big amount of stamina and his speed is also quite fast. But even though Forrest was muscular and thin he ate a lot of chocolate and he preferred sweet food over salty. His stance was always upward and he had the weird habit of constantly nodding his head when talking or nodding it to the beat when he's listening to music, which was unintentionally. And although his friends told him that and he denied that he did that. Another habit of him was that he always crossed his fingers for the players who played on the field, when he sat on a bench, because he is a bit superstitious. Forrest has so far no stable future plans, other than joining an university and studying after he finishes school. He also tries to improve himself physically, aiming to become a professional athlete. He however is somebody who is worried about his future, as he doesn't want to end up like Abraham. Advantages: The fact that Forrest is a rather competitive boy and because he does multiple sport activities might help him in fights. He often hurts himself during doing sports so he knows how to deal with pain and injuries. Even though he might be whiny about injuries he still has experience about them and might be able to deal with the pain. Disadvantages: His hate for gore would prevent him to perform violence. Forrest also isn't a quick thinker, which is why he might do actions too hastily or too slowly. He has no deep connections besides his athlete friends, which could be a problem for him at allying up. Designated Number: Jade Rhinos 2 (JR2). ---- Designated Weapon: Blackthorn Shillelagh Mentor Comment: "Get over your hate of gore, JR2, and get over it fast. Hesitation is the easiest way of getting butchered out here." Evaluations )]] Handled By: 'RCee '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Shadi Williams 'Collected Weapons: '''Blackthorn Shillelagh (designated weapon, to Shadi Williams) '''Allies: 'Bunny Barlowe, Corin Albanesi, Saachi Nidal 'Enemies: 'Shadi Williams 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Forrest, in chronological order Sandbox: *The Does and Doe Nots of Forrest *Aqualung SOTF-TV: *Summer Bitch VS Cherry Boy *Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die *If You Hit a Wall, Hit It Hard Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Forrest. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Forrest didn't make quite as much of a splash as some of the other early TV2 deaths, but looking back on him I think part of that's just due to the threads he was involved in. Without much play in Sandbox, Forrest's early posts in the game proper have to do double duty, establishing him as a character and setting in motion his character arc. His arc, as it turns out, is fairly short; Forrest meets and forms an alliance with a number of other students (notably including Corin Albanesi), then is lured away from the group by a supposed ally and dispatched in short order. All of his threads are absolutely jam-packed with characters, and most of them take a more active role than Forrest, who tries to keep his head down and stay safe and who doesn't know quite what to make of the mess he finds himself in, thus often serving as more of a supporting character than a spotlight occupant. What I like about Forrest is the sense of normalcy about him. He's got a few quirks, but the sort of little quirks normal people have. He can't imagine playing the game, and hopes to escape, but he also has enough of a pragmatic and realistic edge that he's okay with just finding people to help keep him alive in the short term. He's one of the everymen of TV2, someone who stands apart from the insanity of it all and perishes due to his inability to adapt and due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. His story isn't glamorous and he's overshadowed by a lot of other characters (including flashier early deaths and the antics of his handler's other character), but Forrest adds something real to the TV milieu through his presence and then his absence. If I had to pick one thing to harp on, it'd probably be that he didn't really get any mileage out of being on the small team; I think that's actually something that could have gone interesting places given his character, sort of like another fairly normal guy arbitrarily screwed by fate. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters